Pranking
by dulcia somnia
Summary: Everyone is at the Weasley house for Christmas. Everyone is alive with the exception of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and don't own Harry Potter to my great disappointment. My first fic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Pranking**

**Chapter 1: Minty Revenge**

It was a cold winter morning at the Burrow. The trees were covered in snow and the wind made them sway and everyone outside shivered from the bone-freezing cold. The Weasley's, excluding Percy, were all home for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their seventh year in Hogwarts with Ginny because they all decided to go to school after spending a year on the run. Some people from the Order are staying over for Christmas. At around 5 in the morning, our favorite twins wake up. These thoughts raced through their minds: Everyone's at home. It was Christmas vacation. They were stuck inside. Perfect pranking day.

"So what should we do today Gred?" Fred questioned his brother. They were sitting on Fred's bed discussing their plans for the day ahead.

"Well Forge, we have to get back at 'Mione and Ginny for their slip about Angie and Alicia," George replied.

"Of course! Remember the look on mum's face when she found out! We have to make her react to this one," Fred responded.

"Hmmn...I got it! How about we give them one of our new products? Mum will love it!" George replied ending with his famous "this-is-gonna-be-fun" pranking smile.

"Yes! They won't know what hit them,' Fred said smiling. They began to plan out their prank.

Fred and George are disillusioned and carefully stepped into Hermione and Ginny's bathroom. They switch the slightly used spearmint toothpaste with another that looks almost exactly the same. In quiet voices that no one except the other could hear, they said the words "mischief managed," quoting their idols.

The Weasley house was bursting, as it always does whenever the house is completely full. Breakfast was almost ready when the Golden trio and Ginny walked downstairs. Hermione and Ginny were unusually silent.

"Hey Harry wanna come with me today to Diagon Alley to get presents?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down for breakfast.

"Sure, how about you two?" Harry replied turning to face the girls. They shook their heads. Both girls looked pale and scared, like Ron when he spots a spider.

"What's with you two?" Harry and Ron questioned them.

"Nothing is %*#^ing wrong" Hermione replied and covered her mouth looking mortified.

"'Mione who knew you could swear!" Ron said grinning.

"She didn't %*#^ing mean to. Ah &%$^!" Ginny replied and copied Hermione's reaction. They both lowered their heads as Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

"This must be one of Fred and George's products!" Harry commented between laughs. Their laughter increased as Mrs. Weasley and Fleur walked in with the breakfast. Hermione and Ginny looked even more scared than before. Everyone else sat down for breakfast amused at the boys dying from laughter and the mortified girls.

"What eez wrong with them?" Fleur commented as she sat down. Ron and Harry were rolling on the floor laughing. The girls looked at each other and hid their faces. Mrs. Weasley had a worried look on her face.

"Ginny, Hermione is something wrong," Tonks asked trying her best to look serious. For her laughter is very contagious. Hermione finally conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote: Nothing is wrong with Ginny and I. We just can't exactly talk right now. Please continue with breakfast. And please tell Ron and Harry to stop laughing.

Tonks read the parchment aloud and told Harry and Ron to stop laughing. They got up and reduced their laughter to chuckling.

"Would you two care explain why they can't talk," Sirius asked grinning. Everyone started breakfast. Hermione and Ginny shot death glares at Harry and Ron.

"We would but they would kill us. Let's just say if they talk, mum won't be happy," Ron answered. Hermione and Ginny looked dangerous before they sighed and started their pancakes silently.

"Why won't I be happy? Ron please tell me what is wrong with them," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Don't you %#$ing dare Ron!" Hermione yelled before covering her mouth shut, but the damage has been done. Everyone burst out laughing, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione.

"HERMIONE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SWEAR OF ALL PEOPLE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. She was really loud, even over the people laughing.

"She can't %$#ing help it! Oh ^%$#!" Ginny said before covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide open and everyone laughter increased. Most were already rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Fred and George entered the room. They were "sleeping in" according to their mum.

"What's going on?" The twins yelled.

"Yea right you two didn't know. You're probably getting back at 'Mione and Ginny for telling mum about your girlfriends!" Ron yelled over the noise.

"THIS IS YOUR DOING! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO STOP IT THIS INSTANT AND IF YOU TRY ONE MORE PRANK, YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KNOW ABOUT IT!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, turning her attention away from the ashamed girls to the twins.

"Fine, we'll go get the antidote," They replied and ran to their room to get the antidote. At this time, everyone calmed down as much as possible and tried to finish breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were completely red and silent finished breakfast.

"That was the best! I love it when they swear!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I wonder what the product is. It could really come in handy," Sirius commented. Mrs. Weasley shot him a glare that shut him up. The twins came down and handed the antidote to the angry girls.

"We'll &%$^ing get you back for this!" Hermione said before shutting her mouth. More laughter rang about the room. They drank the antidote and were relieved to find out that they won't be swearing every time they speak.

Breakfast got finished and everyone was wondering what the twins used on the girls. Talking to them one-on-one so their mum won't find out, they told them that they switched the girls' spearmint toothpaste to **swearmint **toothpaste. Harry and Ron absolutely loved it and asked to buy some before it sells in their shop. And everyone else were astonished and also asked to buy some. Hermione and Ginny were angry but impressed at their product and play on words.

"You two are so dead!" Hermione and Ginny yelled.

"All we have to say is this young sister," Fred started. The twin pranksters looked at each other.

"It was minty revenge," Fred and George finished smiling.


	2. The Ugly Drag Queen

Disclaimer: I am obviously not JK Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter!

**Pranking**

**Chapter 2: The Ugly Drag Queen**

Later in the day, Ron and Harry were hanging out in the living room playing wizard's chess, Hermione was perched on the couch next to Ginny with Crookshanks curled up between them reading _Hogwarts - A History_ for the umpteenth time. Ginny was looking through _Quidditch Through the Ages _and watching the game.

"'Mione come on you've read that book enough! Have fun, it's break!" Ron said. It had been Harry's turn to move for a while and he was completely focused not getting his knight killed. The pieces were restless and frustrated at Harry for being forced to be stuck in their spots.

"I wasn't reading Ron. Having a book in front of me helps me to think. I'm trying to figure out a plan for a prank on Snape," Hermione whispered. Harry promptly stopped focusing on his poor knight and looked up at Hermione.

"We really have corrupted you! A prank! On Snape no less! Well, let's hear the plan 'Mione," Harry said. Ginny had closed her book and turned to face Hermione. Ron noticed that the pieces were acting antsy, so he put the game away and looked up at Hermione. Harry, of course, looked relieved that he won't have to continue the game.

"I still haven't worked out some parts of the plan, but I say we should let Fred and George in on the plan. They could be a great help and I think this is going be a prank that no one will forget," Hermione replied finishing with a mischievous smile.

"I am so happy you're a prankster 'Mione! Well, I'll go get the twins," Ginny said before leaving.

"So what's the plan?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Not telling you until they come. But it will be very...interesting. He'll probably never come here again," Hermione responded with a huge smile on her face. Dumbledore convinced Snape to come to the Burrow for an Order meeting, considering the fact that most of the members were there for Christmas. Mrs. Weasley forced Snape to stay for dinner (to everyone's disappointment). And Snape had no choice but to stay there for the day because Dumbledore flat out refused to let him leave because no one should be alone for Christmas. Ginny returned to the room with the twins, who were grinning at Hermione.

"We're so proud of you 'Mione! Now what's the plan?" Fred and George said as they sat down. Everyone gathered around her while Hermione whispered the plan. Before they could set it up, they had to get the materials. Fred and George ran up to their room to get a small bag and a vial of potion and returned to the room.

"I can't believe you have her _hair_! And I can't believe 'Mione would think you actually do," Ginny commented after she finished explaining.

"I didn't know Gin. I just figured if there was anyone who knows how to get her hair it would be them. Anyway, do you guys think you can get him to sound like her?" Hermione asked.

"We decided that her hair could come in very useful for future purposes and we were right weren't we! And of course we can! Don't worry about a thing 'Mione. Ginny will put the potion in the drink. Hermione and Ron, you guys can distract mum and Fleur with your bickering. And we will all sit back and watch the prank unfold," Fred and George responded with grins.

"Great!" The trio and Ginny said.

*Before dinner that night*

Everyone was talking in the living room. Snape was trying to convince Dumbledore to let him leave to no avail. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fleur were getting dinner set up and were about to bring in the french onion soup and utensils when Hermione and Ron walked into the kitchen.

"For the last time it is not SPEW! It's -" Hermione started before Ron interrupted.

"It's society for promoting what's its I know! They _like_ work! So stop trying to trick them into picking up clothes! You're making it worse!" Ron yelled. This caught the attention of Mrs. Weasley and Fleur.

"What you expect me to do! Leave them being treated like they're inferior to wizards. Ron you make me so angry sometimes!" Hermione yelled as she pulled out wand.

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur rushed in to prevent the disaster beginning to unfold before them. No one noticed Ginny leaving the room. She knew that Snape always sat next to Dumbledore because no one else would talk to him of course. She slipped the potion into Snape's pumpkin juice. The juice turned into a bright pink for a few seconds before settling back to its original color. Copying her twin brothers, Ginny whispered the words "mischief managed" before returning to the kitchen to finish setting up.

*Dinner*

The trio, Ginny, and the twins all sat next to each other for dinner. They tried to have normal conversation so no one would suspect the upcoming prank. Ron and Hermione pretended to give each other the silent treatment due to the events in the kitchen. But they were all secretly paying attention to Snape, anxiously waiting for him to take a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"This is the last time I stay here for dinner! I am perfectly content in spending Christmas alone Albus!" Snape said to Dumbledore before taking the long awaited sip of pumpkin juice. In a matter of seconds, the whole room's attention turned to Snape, who was shrinking! His black robes turned into pink robes and a pink cardigan. His hair became slightly shorter, grease-less and turned light brown. Several rings also appeared on his fingers. Everyone, even Dumbledore and McGonagall, burst out out laughing; Sirius being the loudest.

"So that's what you look like in a dress and without your greasy hair!" Sirius commented after everyone controlled themselves as much as possible.

"SHUT IT BLACK!" Snape snarled. Everyone fell backward because instead of Snape's normal monotonous voice, it was a high, girlish voice that sounded sickeningly sweet, but harsh. Snape's eyes widened at his voice and he turned red while everyone were dying from laughter.

"Is someone going through changes in his voice?" Sirius said after everyone settled down. Snape glared at him as he clutched the table so hard his fingers turned white. He knew he couldn't do anything to Sirius with Albus there.

"WHO DID THIS!" Snape yelled in his new, girly voice. He tried his best not to attack Sirius and ignore the laughter that continued after his last comment. The trio, Ginny, and the twins raised their hands.

"If you don't give me the antidote to this potion I will expel all of you!" Snape yelled. Fred and George laughed and were about say that they can't be expelled before Snape interrupted. "And I can see to it that a certain joke shop gets closed."

"Alright don't get your panty hose in a twist, we'll get the antidote," they replied before he could yell at them. Everyone laughed more from the thought of Snape in panty hose and settled down when they noticed the look Snape had on his face.

"You know I always wanted to do something like this but I could never come up with a plan. Snape in a dress! GENIUS!" Sirius whispered to the rest of the pranksters.

"Well 'Mione did come up with it," Ginny responded.

"I'm so proud of you!" Sirius replied to a pink Hermione.

"Actually we've seen him in a dress before," Hermione said, fondly remembering Neville's boggart in third year. The trio laughed at the memory.

Sirius laughed a bit more and said "Really? How?" The trio smiled and looked over at Remus. "No way! Moony I am so proud of you! How did you do it?" Sirius asked him.

"It was Neville's boggart in third year. Apparently his biggest fear is Severus and I helped him picture Severus in his grandmother's clothes," Remus replied modestly. Snape was glaring at them and Ron took the opportunity to take a quick muggle picture of Snape in his muggle camera that Hermione got for him as a late eighteenth birthday present.

"You look better than she does in her clothes. You should really consider pink instead of black!" Tonks commented, causing Snape to glare at her.

"Are you kidding? He looks terrible!" Fleur commented, only earning her a glare from Snape.

"Is the drag queen sad that he looks like a git even as a girl?" Sirius said, causing everyone to go nuts again and one Severus Snape to shake from fury. Albus wisely took away his wand so he won't be able to hurt Sirius with magic.

Mrs. Weasley through all of this was enjoying the prank too much to care that her sons played a prank when she specifically told them not to. The twins came down with the antidote which Snape quickly drank. His hair grew back to its greasiness. And his robes went back to normal. He quickly grabbed his wand from Albus, who didn't stop Snape from rushing out the door.

"You've got to tell us what you used!" Everyone asked the twins.

"Well it's like polyjuice potion, so we used Umbridge's hair–" Fred started before Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"How in the world did you get Umbridge's _hair_!" She asked.

"A story for another time. Anyway we just tweaked the potion a bit and so now it works like half of the effects of polyjuice potion. It's called polyjuice potion - prankster version," George finished.

"You two are the best. I wish we could have done something like that!" Sirius commented.

"Well, you two are in so much trouble for this. A prank! When I told you not to! And a professor no less!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. By the tone of her voice, she sounded angry, but her eyes were still laughing from watching Snape get humiliated.

Everyone finished dinner, with some secret conversations of buying the potion, more jokes about Snape, the ugly drag queen, and some pranks that the Marauders pulled on Snape in their school days. And that night, after everyone else was asleep, Fred and George were planning more pranks. This is going to be, by far, the best Christmas ever.


End file.
